Take Me Away
by Light of the Sorrow
Summary: He growled into the emptiness that surrounded him. 'No one understands what I'm feeling' Naruto screamed, clawing at his chest. 'So much pain... why do I feel all this pain' Semi Au. Semi Angst. SasuNaru NaruSasu. One Sided SasuSaku.
1. Chapter 1

Erm, this was spur of the moment kinda thing. If I "copied" from anyone, gomen. Didn't mean it. Slightly AU. SasuNaru.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my Naruto shirt!

Cj: I own a wrist hiate, a kakashi hoodie, and a naruto shirt!

**Take Me Away**

**By: Keri. (Light of the Sorrow)**

**Beta'd by: CJ-chan. (Daitai Otonashii Ookami)**

_'No. No, no, no. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. NO!' _Naruto's mind screamed. In his hands, he held Sasuke's ninja headband. '_Where is he! WHY DID HE LEAVE WITH JUST THIS DAMN NOTE! I thought we were alright...'_

"Sasuke! Bastard, why did you leave me alone!" Tears streamed down Naruto's face as he shouted into the night. Sasuke had been gone for 5 days. 5 long days. Naruto clutched Sasukes' headband in anger. He had promised...

"YOU PROMISED NEVER TO LEAVE ME, TEME!" Naruto yelled, his voice cracking from crying and yelling for the past 5 days. He didn't know why he cared this much. Sasuke was always mean and rude to him in public... but when they were alone, Sasuke was the most gentle person he had ever known. They had been together since they had been fifteen, three blissful years to Naruto. Naruto was now a grown 18 year old, his blonde hair still perky, his voice still loud, and his skin still tanned to its bronze color. He had fallen in love with the cold Uchiha over the years and why he would leave was beyond him. _We were alright... I had always been there for him..._

_"I'm going to kill him Naruto." Sasuke had his arms tightly wrapped around the smaller boy. He nuzzled his chin into Narutos' shoulder._

"I know Sasuke-koi." Naruto spoke softly and held Sasukes' arms tightly. "I know you will."

"He's done so much to me, I never had a family..."

"Me neither Sasuke... me neither..." Naruto quickly pressed his lips to Sasukes', cutting off the rest of the conversation.

"I trusted you Sasuke, I trusted you!" Naruto fell to the ground, punching it as if it would help his problems.

"Naruto! You want to go for some ramen?" Iruka entered the clearing, as if knowing that Naruto was there the whole time.

"I'm not in the mood Iruka-sensei." Naruto said bluntly and flatly, not giving Iruka a glance.

"But it's Ichiraku, the good stuff." Iruka walked up to Naruto, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Get your hands off of me." Naruto growled, finally lifting his head and sending Iruka a feral glare. Shakily, Iruka took a step back.

"I-I'll just leave you alone for awhile. Maybe we can take a raincheck." Iruka walked off, though glancing back repeatedly.

"Iruka wouldn't understand... no one understands..." He growled into the emptiness that surrounded him. "No one understands what I'm feeling!" Naruto screamed, clawing at his chest. "So much pain... why do I feel all this pain?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Poor Naruto, Sasuke should be coming back any day now..." Kakashi mumbled into Iruka's ear. He nipped the chuunin's ear and Iruka shivered.

"Naruto truely is miserable, he wouldn't even go out for ramen. ...Wait, when did Sasuke talk to you?" Iruka questioned, breaking free of Kakashi's hold to look him in the eyes.

"What? Did you think my favorite pupil wouldn't keep in touch?"

"He hasn't even talked to Naruto-kun!"

"Well, he's taking care of something."

"What's more important than Naruto?" Iruka rolled his eyes.

Kakashi smiled sadly. "His clan."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did you hear?" Tsunade got up from her desk and walked over to Jiraiya's chair. "Sasuke is coming back today. He's on his way. And he's bringing _her._"Jiraiya shook his head sadly.

"Why couldn't we tell Naruto? He's so hurt... though this would make a good book..."

"Damaru!" Tsunade snapped. "You pervert, this isn't about books. It's about peoples lives being ruined, stupid."

"But why couldn't we tell Naruto? When Sasuke comes back, he'll be even more hurt..." Jiraiya scratched his head. "It makes no sense."

"You make no sense. Get out, I need to think." Tsunade pushed Jiraiya out of his chair.

"But Tsunade-chan..."

"Out!" Tsunade pushed Jiraiya out and slammed the door in his face. "Stupid pervert..." She mumbled and went back to her paperwork.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto groggily opened his eyes and rubbed them, trying to adjust to the light. He had fallen asleep in the clearing, clutching Sasukes' headband. The contents of the note ran clearly through Narutos head.

_I'm leaving, dobe. Don't come looking for me. It's best if we end this right now or we'll end up hurt in the end. Have a good life._

"GODDAMNIT SASUKE, LOOK AT ME. I'M ALREADY HURT." Naruto yelled, fresh tears beginning to come to his eyes.

"I am, dobe. You look pathetic." Naruto slowly turned his head around. He knew that voice anywhere. _Sasuke's back._

"S-Sasuke... you're bac-" Naruto stopped in his tracks. The morning light shined brightly off the ring on Sasuke's left ring finger. _There is a ring... and it's not mine... _

Sasuke glanced to where Naruto's gaze was at. _He noticed already... _

"Naruto... this is for my clan." Sasuke spoke a little raspy and undetermined.

"You promised you'd never leave me." Naruto spoke softly but bitterly.

"My clan-"

"-It needs to be started again, I know Sasuke. After you killed Itachi, you had to restore your clan. It was always about your clan!" Naruto threw Sasukes headband into the dirt and clenched his fists together. "And your clan's not me."

Sasuke wanted to say something, but by the time he could look at where the boy's eyes had been, he was gone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This was beta'd by my sister, CJ-chan! aka Daitai Otonashii Ookami. NOW GO READ HER FICS BECAUSE SHE MAKES THE MOST ANGSTY NARUSASU FICS IN THE WORLD.

Written to: Scary Kids Scaring Kids, "Locked In" (Awesome band!)

Bleh, I think it's pretty bad but whatever. My first fic in a while. -- I'm so lazy. I'm sorry guys.

- Keri aka Light of the Sorrow

Akemashite omedetou! (Happy New Year!)


	2. Chapter 2

**I died. That's my excuse. I hath died and risen from the grave. So, hello again to all my readers. I wrote this while listening to 'Passion' by Utada Hikaru, the opening to Kingdom Hearts 2. So excited for KH2! **

**Chapter 2.**

'_This can't be… no, I refuse to believe this…'_

'_Get over it, Naruto.'_ Naruto's mind snarled back at his thoughts. _'Sasuke left you for another person. It's not like you died.'_

'_But... I did die. On the inside, at least.'_

'_You have to be the weakest person I've ever known.'_

'_Shut up, you're not helping.'_

"…Naruto…" Naruto turned his head, cutting off the conversation between himself, to see the pink-haired ninja he once loved.

"S-Sakura! Wow… you …" Naruto's face became worried and concerned when he saw tears coming out of her eyes. "Sakura… what's wrong?"

"I'm so sorry Naruto." Sakura cried, more tears falling from her eyes. "I didn't mean to make you…" Sakura trailed off, bending her head down to hide her tear-stained face.

"W-What… are you talking about?" Naruto had become worried. He hadn't seen her in god knows how long – she had moved from the village with her mother about 2 years ago. "You haven't done anything…"

Sakura's left hand slowly came up and she showed the ring on her ring finger. Naruto slightly smiled at the gesture. "Congratulations…"

"No… you don't understand… I'm getting married." Sakura wiped the tears from her eyes and picked her head up.

"I know Sakura, I'm not that dumb." Naruto rolled his eyes and tried to look happy. "Why don't we go out for-"

"The groom… is Sasuke." The world seemed to stand still for Naruto. Had she said… groom and Sasuke in the same sentence? He never liked her… like that at least. They had become friends a while before she left, but when she left… she never wrote or visited, nothing.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked. He had been quiet – too quiet for her tastes.

"You…" He snarled at her. "Sakura." Naruto said her name like it was poison and looked at her with malice in his eyes.

"Naruto… you don't understand."

"I understand, Sakura." Naruto had gotten up and begun walking towards her. "He needed a wife for his clan and you weren't going to back down."

"Please… don't hu-"

"Oh, I could never hurt precious Sakura." Naruto came up in front of her and she became rigid. Naruto brought his hand up and brush hair out of her eyes. "Go."

"What?"

"Get away from me Sakura." Naruto said acting extremely calm for the state he was just in.

"Naruto…"

"I said get away from me Sakura!" He screamed, pushing her away and growling. Sakura fell to the ground and scrambled to get up. When she did, she turned on her heel and gave Naruto one last look.

"Sasuke wants you to be there… for the wedding. He said it wouldn't feel right… without you there." Sakura paused for an answer and listened to Naruto chuckle.

"Tell him I said fuck you." Naruto laughed and turned around himself, walking off to his house without saying goodbye. Sakura sighed and mumbled to herself.

"I'm sorry Naruto… Get better…"

xox

'_Get up you pathetic weakling.'_

'_Shut up, I don't want to talk to you.'_

'_Look what you've become… a pile of nothing. Put yourself to good use. You'll end up dead in a ditch somewhere if you keep this up.'_

Naruto looked up; he was talking to himself again.

He needed someone to talk to…

… Or maybe he didn't.

A glistening knife sat on the edge of his counter, just waiting to be picked up and used. Naruto got up slowly and walked to the knife, a small smile on his face.

xox

"He said… fuck you." Sakura bit her lip and looked at her fiancée.

"Keh… just like the dobe." Sasuke abruptly stood up and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going Sasuke?" Sakura was about to stand up but Sasuke motioned for her to sit down.

"I'll be back, that's all you need to know." Sasuke dug his hands into his pockets and walked out the door.

"He's going to Naruto." Saskura said once he was gone. She sighed and grabbed her plate, heading towards the kitchen.

xox

'_He doesn't love me anymore…'_

Red. He saw red.

'_Yeah… he gave up on you. What are you going to do about it?'_

It hurt.

'_I already did something about it.'_

There were slashes all over his body.

'_Good. Now weakling, go die in a ditch. Is that what you wanted?'_

The blood wouldn't stop.

'_Leave me alone, I want to die in peace.'_

"Naruto…" Naruto looked up, his vision fuzzy from the loss of blood. A hazy figure stood at his door and he smiled.

"Hi Sasuke. Look what you made me do…" Naruto collapsed completely to the floor, his breathing shallow and his eyelids drooping.

"Naruto! No!"

xox

Sasuke walked, the calm of the night surrounded him.

"Sasuke, Sasuke!" Sasuke turned. God, he had to be interrupted now. When he was going to see … his Naruto…

Sasuke turned, his demeanor showing agitation.

"What do you want, Sakura?" Sakura panted beneath him and stood up to meet his eyes.

"It's Naruto…"

xox

**Blehh… I think the author's note explains it all. Feel free to flame me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I didn't even mean for it to be a month… ish. Sorry! I'm so lazy. I meant to write in it. Really… I did… I'm innocent! ****Thank you all for your reviews, but I want to make something clear. It was kind of confusing. Naruto - when in italics - is usually talking to himself. Like another voice in his head. Maybe Kyuubi, I don't know. And here is Chapter 3. **

**Pairings: SasuNaru. KakaIru. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto... I would have many yaoi videotapes.**

**Chapter 3.**

"Naruto, I can't believe you." Iruka groaned, staring the sleeping ninja.

He had been with him for the past _hour_, waiting for the Hokage to arrive.

_'Maybe she'll know what to do.'_ He thought miserably.

He had wanted to invite Naruto out for ramen again… to try to get him to forget about Sasuke for the moment. Only... when he had arrived, he had found Naruto with these cuts all over his body He had almost bled to death. If he had come any later... Iruka didn't even want to think about might've happened. Luckily, he had come just, and had bandaged the wounds to the best of his ability.

Tsunade had gone out to get herbs from the forest over fifteen minutes ago. Iruka hoped that having Kyuubi inside of Naruto would heal him a little faster because right now... that was all he had.

"Damnit Naruto..." Iruka said voice on the edge of breaking.

"Calm down koibito. Naruto will be fine." Kakashi walked in the room and sat next to Iruka, cloth covering his eye, and book out of sight.

"You're not reading Icha Icha...?" Iruka asked, leaning against the jounin.

"I'm not that perverted... I won't read _that_ while someone I care for is hurt." Kakashi said seriously, leaning in for a kiss from his lover. Iruka blushed faintly and leaned in as well.

"Iruka! Kakashi! Idiots! What are you doing?" A sharp voice snapped, causing both to jump away from each other. "Can't you see Naruto is hurt?" Tsunade walked into the room, a basket full of herbs and eyes full of anger.

"Ahh, calm down Tsunade-chan." Kakashi smiled cheekily, putting his arm around Iruka's shoulder.

"Tsunade is right Kakashi. Not now." Iruka brushed Kakashi's arm off his shoulder and slumped down further in his chair.

"Naruto will be ok, knowing him; he's listening to us right now." Kakashi gave a glance towards Naruto's bed before the blonde ninja started laughing softly.

"You always catch me Kakashi-sensei." Naruto talked quietly, wincing in pain every now and then.

"Naruto! Don't sit up! You don't have the strength!" Iruka cried in a slightly fatherly voice as Naruto chuckled softly.

"You were always like a father to me Iruka-sensei." He spoke smiling, his usual happy demeanor starting to return.

"What were you thinking Naruto!" Tsunade snapped as Naruto jumped up a little bit.

"What do you mean Tsunade-sama?" He coaxed, scratching his head.

"Can I talk to Naruto alone?" Iruka spoke deathly quiet as Tsunade and Kakashi nodded.

"Don't kill him before I do Iruka." Tsunade laughed, leaving the herbs behind as she walked out the door.

The room grew totally silent and Iruka sat, bangs covering his eyes. The silence went on for a couple minutes before Iruka spoke.

"Why did you do it?" Iruka spoke, his hands in fists a top his lap.

"Iruka-sensei…" Naruto spoke, scared of his former teacher.

"Don't avoid the question. Why did you do it?"

"Because of Sasuke, ok?" Naruto yelled, clutching the blanket that lay draped over his legs. "He's getting married to Sakura and I couldn't take it. I gave him my heart. I gave him everything I had!" Naruto screamed. He would be crying but his sore body wouldn't allow it. "Everything… and what do I get in return? I get a smack to the face and an unwilling love." Naruto laughed bitterly. "And then that bastard has to ask if I can come to his _wedding_. Hell fucking no. There is no way I am going to that damn Sasuke's wedding. You hear me Sasuke! Fuck you!" Naruto yelled to the ceiling. He brought his knees up to his chest and buried his head in his knees. Iruka sat still, shocked into paralysis.

"Naruto…. I didn't…" Iruka tried to soothe the aching boy. "It's going to be-"

"Hello Naruto!" The door swung up, a peppy Jiraiya in the doorway.

"Jiraiya! What the? I told you not to open that door!" Tsunade grabbed the writer by his collar and dragged him out of the doorway.

"But Tsunade-chan! I want to talk to Naruto!" Jiraiya waved his arms, trying to get free.

"Naruto… there's someone else here to see you…" Kakashi came in and wrapped his arms around Iruka, patting his shoulder as a sign to leave. "Let's leave them alone…" Iruka nodded quickly, getting out of his chair and walking out.

"Kakashi-sensei, who is it?" Naruto looked up; his chin perched on his knees. Kakashi and Iruka were already gone and a new figure stood in the doorway.

"Naruto… What were you thinking?" His smooth voice made the blonde's eyes narrow.

"Uchiha." Naruto growled. "What do you want? Where's your wife!" He yelled, making Sasuke wince a small bit.

"She's not my wife Naruto. Fiancée." Sasuke corrected, sitting down on the edge of the bed Naruto was on. "Look, it's not like I want to marry her."

"Just, go away. I don't want to talk to you ever again. I don't want to look at you ever again. Just take my fucking heart and leave again!" Naruto rolled over to his side, avoiding the Uchiha's eyes.

"Naruto, stop being so stubborn and listen to me." Sasuke barely maintained his cool, about to snap at the love of his life.

"No, you listen to me. You don't just come back and expect me to talk to you." Naruto sat back up sharply, glaring at Sasuke. "So just go back to Sakur-"

Sasuke leaned forward and captured Naruto in a small kiss. Naruto's eyes popped open and he tried pushing Sasuke away. Sasuke grabbed his hands and pinned Naruto down underneath him, keeping him in place. Sasuke pulled away, Naruto on the verge of crying. "Will you listen now?" Naruto nodded meekly, staring at his once love.

"I never wanted to leave… this is all for my clan. You know I love you. I don't want to give you up…"

"What are we supposed to do Sasuke?" Naruto narrowed his eyes in thought.

"I don't know Naruto. We'll think of something. Together, you and I." Sasuke stroked Naruto's cheek lightly, cracking a smile. "After all, we've been through a lot already…"

Naruto nodded, nuzzling his face into Sasuke's shoulder.

"I won't let anything tear us apart…" Sasuke mumbled, stroking Naruto's hair.

Warm tears spilled down the pink haired girls face as she stood in the doorway. _'I guess that I can't do anything… unless… we somehow left again_.' An evil thought grew in Haruna Sakura's mind. _'I already beat that dumb Ino in getting Sasuke… now why does Naruto get him? I think I'll just have to lose Naruto and keep Sasuke for myself…' _

**-dodges reviewers for being so late- I'm sorry! –hides- Bleh, I'm so cliché. Feel free to flame me? **


	4. Chapter 4

Eheh.. **-dodges things-** H-Hello again! I'm.. uh.. here to update. Yayyy? Total OOCness, yeah? I'm sorry for the bad language.. Random italicized things mean flashbacks..

**Chapter 4.**

_Naruto sighed, his lips parting in a gasp as Sasuke's hand travelled down his stomach. "What about Ino?" Naruto questioned, watching Sasuke's hand intently._

_"You're fucking kidding me." Sasuke muttered into the blonde's head, his hand stopping on Naruto's inner thigh. Naruto took a startled breath and nodded._

_"A-And.. what about Sakura?" Naruto craned his neck as Sasuke's light kisses travelled down it. Pausing in his actions, Sasuke thought of the right words to say. Naruto couldn't take the long pause and opened his mouth. "She's been into you since forever a-and I thought you might.."_

_"I won't leave you for Sakura, Naruto." Sasuke kissed his way up to Naruto's ear, taking it in between his teeth and nipping on it. Naruto blushed and wiggled in Sasuke's lap. Sasuke groaned softly, his hand starting to massage his lovers thigh._

_"But.. she's pretty and y-you like pink haired people.." Naruto gasped, his head rolling back, laying on Sasuke's shoulder._

_"Who said that?" Sasuke chuckled darkly. "I prefer blondes.." Sasuke took his other hand and dug it into Naruto's blonde locks._

_"And Hinata?" Sasuke laughed louder, his hand trailing up Naruto's thigh deathly slow._

_"You make me laugh Naruto. She's with Kiba."_

_"B-But-"_

_"Nobody Naruto." Naruto looked up into Sasuke's lusty but truthful eyes. "Only you.. Naruto.. I won't leave you.." That promise brought tears to Naruto's bright blue eyes. Naruto turned his whole body, now straddling Sasuke's lap, head on his shoulder. "Naruto.. don't do that, I'm already turned on." Sasuke laughed, wrapping his arms around the younger boy. _

_"Maybe.. that's what I want.. te-"_

Naruto woke up in a cold sweat. Another memory about that damn sexy Uchiha.. Naruto's eyes scanned the room and he froze when he felt a hand on his own. Looking down.. there we was. His lover. His world.

The sleeping Sasuke Uchiha.

Pulling his hand away, Naruto rubbed it, blushing from his memory. "Damnit.. you bastard. You lied." He knew Sasuke couldn't hear, when he slept, he was out like a light. Getting up shakily, Naruto paused. He didn't realize until now - he wasn't in his clothes anymore. Shrugging, he slowly walked out the door, glancing once more at Sasuke.

"Oi! Naruto!" Naruto's head snapped back when he heard his name. The pink haired ninja came running up, giving him a big hug. Naruto stumbled back and held himself up by the wall. "You're alright!" Sakura smiled a bit sarcastically, but Naruto couldn't see.

"Yeah.. Sakura.. I'm fine." Naruto smiled, hugging her back slightly.

"Come on, sit down, I made tea." Sakura's forced smile almost made her sick. She really needed to get things straight with Naruto, even if it hurt him. "Green tea, your favorite."

"Thanks Sakura!" Naruto exclaimed, pouring himself a cup of the hot tea.

"Here, sit in this chair. We can talk." Sakura smirked behind Naruto's back and pointed the the chair across from hers.

Naruto sat down in the chair and put his knees on the edge, balancing the plate and cup on his knees. Smiling happily, he sipped the tea and looked over at Sakura. Sakura sipped her tea slowly, her eyes never leaving Naruto's figure. She opened her mouth after a minute of staring.

"So, how are you and Sasuke?" She was acting like she had never been watching last night.

"W-We're doing.. good, why do you ask?" Naruto asked meekly, sipping more of his tea. He was not being like himself, he was being shy and reserved. Sakura laughed a bit darkly as Naruto's eyes widened slightly. "S-Sakura?"

"Do you think he wants you Naruto?" Sakura asked, setting her tea down on the table next to her chair.

"Y-Yeah.." Naruto answered, holding his tea shakily.

"HA! Like he'd want you, Naruto.. You're stupid, selfish, childish.." Sakura started, holding her dress tightly.

"Sakura!" Naruto exclaimed, holding his hands over his mouth. "Stop it!"

".. and you're just not any good.. he said so himself. Speaking of Sasuke, he is handsome, cool, smart, caring, awesome, a master of the arts... In other words: BETTER THAN YOU! Why would he of all people want you, when he could have me?" Sakura finished standing up and walking over to where Naruto sat. Naruto set his cup down, twitching in anger but wincing at his still apparent pain.

"You can never do anything right, Naruto. You can't even protect yourself.." Sakura raised her arm and unclentched her hand. She swung it the hardest she could and closed her eyes. The only things heard were a swift movement and skin catching skin. Sakura gasped as her eyes popped open, looking at the one who caught her hand.

"You're right Sakura, I am a master of the arts.." Sasuke spoke, tightening his hold on Sakura's wrist. Sakura winced and looked up at him, frightened. "Think you could slap my boyfriend and get away with it?" Sakura shook her head and Sasuke grunted, twisting her arm behind her back quickly. Sakura cried out in pain and started crying, whimpering softly. Sasuke looked down at Sakura and scoffed. "It's not broken, you shouldn't be crying."

"S-Sasuke-kun.. please-" Sakura started, tears dripping from her cheeks.

"Don't give me the innocent act. You little fucking.." Sasuke paused, growling lowly. "Go away. Go back to the house and fucking stay there. If you leave.. I will kill you." Sasuke spoke completely serious as Sakura nodded, scared for her life. Sasuke pushed her away and she landed on the floor with a hard thud. Sakura scrambled up and held herself up by holding onto the wall. She pulled herself out of the room by clawing the wall to move, tears still running down her face. Sasuke looked over at the shaken up Naruto, who sat on the chair, clinging to his knees. Sasuke sat on the side of the chair, and ran his fingers through the blonde's hair.

"It's going to be alright.." Sasuke spoke quietly as Naruto rocked back and forth. Naruto shook his head, the tea forgotten at the table.

"You don't love me." Naruto spoke courageously, setting his head on his knees. Sasuke looked startled and massaged the blonde's scalp. "Of course I do.."

"No. You promised. You promised you would never leave me for Sakura. Don't you remember? DO YOU REMEMBER THAT SASUKE?" Naruto got up quickly, his eyes glaring into Sasuke's dark hues. Sasuke sat still, his eyes digging deep into the mixed emotion of Naruto's eyes. Sasuke stayed silent, trying to remember what Naruto was talking about.

"YOU DON'T. YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT. I CAN'T BELIEVE I FELL FOR YOU!"

"Naruto, you didn't even give me a minute to think." Sasuke spoke in his cool and relaxed tone, hands relaxing on the sides on his body.

"You shouldn't need a minute to think." Naruto added bitterly, hands clenching into tight balls.

"Naruto.. you're being an idiot." Sasuke muttered, running his hands through his hair. Naruto growled and threw his arm back, lunging at Sasuke. Sasuke looked up quickly and smirked, grabbing Naruto's punching arm and twisting him into a headlock. Naruto struggled and winced as Sasuke brought his lips down and brushed them against Naruto's ear. "Stop. You're still hurt."

"Let me go damnit!" Naruto kept struggling against Sasuke's hold, while Sasuke grunted.

"Stop being stubborn and calm down for once!" Sasuke shouted as a tear dripped down onto his arm. Sasuke paused for a moment, looking down at the small wet spot on his arm.

"And what if I don't want to calm down, huh? You ass!" Naruto tried biting Sasuke's arm but his head wouldn't go down that far.

"You're hurting yourself, dobe." Sasuke mentioned matter-of-factly.

"Who cares! NOT YOU." Naruto yelled, breaking Sasuke's hold and taking a stance in front of him, flames in his eyes.

"Don't say I don't care because I do. You know that." Sasuke growled, taking a step towards Naruto.

"WELL..." Naruto paused for a moment, trying to think of something better to say. "..IT SEEMS LIKE YOU DONT.. AHONARA!"

"I AM NOT, THE ONLY ASSHOLE HERE IS YOU!" Sasuke yelled back, his temper getting the best of him.

His light blue eyes narrowed, clenching his fists tightly until his knuckles were white. The boy tried to hold his anger in, only taking a step back away from Sasuke. "Stay away.. from me." His jaw was locked tightly, only gritting his teeth in anger. Sasuke chuckled darkly and took a few more steps towards Naruto. Naruto hit the wall behind him with a small 'thud' as he looked around frantically.

_"Oi! Sasuke-kun!" Naruto opened the door to the apartment Sasuke and him shared with the key he had in his pocket. The groceries hung in Naruto's top, as a reminder of the "help" that Sasuke gave. "I need your help."_

_Sasuke sat on the floor, rested against the small table in the living room. Sasuke looked over and got up, a slight smirk on his face._

_"What? You didn't hel- AH!" Naruto dropped his top, the fruit and other groceries dropping with it. Sasuke had him pinned against the wall, the same smirk on his face. "Sasuke?" _

_"Mm, I can fix anything Naruto.." A lustful gaze filled Sasuke's eyes. Naruto trembled beneath him, looking up with scared eyes._

_"Sasuke.. I-I.."_

_"Don't be afraid.. Naruto.." Sasuke leaned down and captured Naruto is a sweet kiss. Naruto's eyes slowly closed shut and he found himself ki-_

"Naruto!" Naruto looked up as Sasuke towered over him just like his memory.

"Get away, you bastard!" Naruto pushed Sasuke away, causing him to almost fall backwords. Sasuke maintained his composure after a couple of steps back. Pushing his hands into his pockets, he growled lowly.

"If you're going to act like this, I might as well just go back with Sakura and have my damn children." Sasuke watched as tears flooded the blonde's eyes and trickled their way down his cheeks. "Naruto.."

"Fine, go have sex with that stupid whore!"

"She's not a whore." Sasuke said calmly, cracking his neck by turning it different ways.

"You're right.." Naruto paused. "The only whore here is you."

Sasuke lookes up as his eyes burned deep into Narutos'. Sasuke's usually lively eyes were dull and emotional. What was he feeling? Guilt was the only thing he could come up with. He was guilty for hurting his Naruto. He was guilty for forgetting everything. He was guilty.. for leaving.. Guilty.. for leaving **his **Naruto alone.

"Damnit! GOD DAMNIT!" Naruto cursed, taking off his shoe and throwing it at the Uchiha. Breaking his out of his trance, the shoe made a direct hit with Sasuke's forehead.

"What the hell, Naruto?"

"Go rot in hell!" Naruto yelled as he ran out the door of the hospital room, racing off to who knew where. "Naruto.. NARUTO!" Sasuke yelled after him in desperation. Damnit, his guilt was too much to bear.. he needed Naruto.. to tell him it was ok..

As he stood in the empty hospital room, he knew that wasn't going to happen any time soon.

-------------

**Until next chapter, ja ne**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Been a while, eh? After my long absence.. I give most likely a sucky chapter.. there's a little bit of lemon.. nothing bad, just citrisy I guess. You'll hate me for it though.. it's needed! - whimper - Enjoy. Italics is thoughts.. Naruto talking to himself.

**Inspiration: **Maruchan Chicken Flavored Ramen!

**Chapter 5.**

_Run. Run. Keep running. _

_I can't run forever._

_Just keep running._

_I can't, I'm tired. Let me go home._

_Don't look back, don't go back. They don't want you there._

_Where am I supposed to go in a hospital gown?_

_Hide. I can hear them coming to get you. Hide._

_I thought you said.._

_Hide._

_Why am I listening to you..?_

_Hide in that tree right there._

_They want me._

_They want you.. but does he want you? Hide._

Uzumaki Naruto whimpered from his spot in the highest tree branch. He was weak; fragile. Nothing without his Sasuke. Some might say he was schitzophrenic, but he didn't think that way. Sasuke made him complete. Sasuke made the voice go away. The other Naruto. The side he didn't want to listen to.

"I can't sense his chakra!" One voice.

"Tsunade-sama will be angry we didn't find him.." Another.

"Where could he hide?" Another.

"He's Naruto.. anywhere." One more.

"Keep looking. Everywhere! Go!" The first voice.

_Yes, that's right. Look for the poor boy in the hospital gown in the top of a tree._

The voices seemed to fade into silence that Naruto didn't want. No.. come back.. His mind screamed but nothing came out. His throat hurt, his head hurt. Everything hurt. He wondered.. was there anyone else like him at this point?

Whimpering. He heard whimpering. Looking around, he covered his mouth. Another whimper. It wasn't him. "H-Hello?" Naruto spoke and the whimpering stopped. "W-Wait, don't stop whimpering! Then I can't find you!" He yelled, despite the weirdness of that sentence. The whimpering didn't start again, but little sobs and stuttering did.

"H-Help m-me.. please.."

Naruto jumped down the branches carefully, afraid of falling and hurting himself further. The weak voice that spoke to him was that of a little boys he could tell.

"Where are you?" Naruto yelled, placing his feet firmly on the ground and glancing around.

"M-My.. mommy and daddy are g-gone.." The child wailed, and Naruto felt a pang of rememberence.

"It's ok.. I'm here.. it's going to be ok.." Naruto looked all around for the little boy, even sniffing the air. He caught about 5 different scents but they were all the wrong one. They smelled of the people from earlier. Naruto crouched down on the ground, looking around the ground and stumps of the trees. Black. Black. White. Black. Wait.. white? "Can you tell me what color shirt you're wearing?"

"I-It's supposed to b-be white.. b-but.. it's really dirty.." The boy whimpered as Naruto smiled. Bingo.

"Can you see me in front of you?" Naruto asked again, moving slowly to the boy's area. The boy nodded, but Naruto could now see him. Naruto held out his hand and the boy took it, both standing up next to each other. The boy sobbed and held Naruto's leg tightly.

"Thank you.. thank you.. I don't like it here.. I want my mommy and daddy.." Naruto looked down on the boy in pity and smiled.

"Here.. come with me, alright? We can talk at my house.." Naruto picked the boy up and placed his legs around his waist, the boy setting his head on Naruto's shoulder. "Can you tell me your name..?"

"A-Akira." The boy stuttered out, yawning briefly. Naruto petted his head and walked out of the forest, hushing the little boy's sobs. The fires of Konoha shined brightly from the little hill the forest was perched on. Naruto jumped down on different rocks, holding the little boy tightly. He looked around carefully. No one. Scurring past Ichiraku and the hospital, he almost ran up to his apartment. Shutting his door, he slumped against it and sighed. Akira sat peacefully against him, sleeping soundly. Naruto smiled and walked over to the couch, setting the boy down gently and grabbing a blanket, put it over him. Naruto took place on the floor next to the couch, exhausted. Closing his eyes, his head on his arms, he started to drift off.

_What are you doing, I told you to run._

_More important things came up._

**o0o**

"O-Oh.. Sasuke.." Sakura writhed underneath the Uchiha, enjoying the pleasure he was giving her. Sasuke's eyes were closed, not wanting to look at what he was doing. _The clan, the clan, the clan. Think about the clan._ No. There was no way in hell Sasuke would open up his eyes. He didn't want Sakura beneath him.. he wanted Naruto beneath him. And that's what started this whole thing anyways. He thought Sakura was Naruto for a second. And that's how he was finishing this. It was Naruto writhing and calling his name.

_Naruto.._

Sasuke held onto Sakura tightly, his body shaking. Sakura had finished before him, just staring up at him dreamily.

"Wow Sasuke.. you really-"

"Shut up." Sasuke spoke bitterly. pulling out of her and standing upright. "This isn't for you, this is for my clan." Getting dressed once again, he fixed his hair slightly and began to walk out the door. "Oh and Sakura?"

Sakura blinked, though her usual happiness was gone. "Hai?"

"Take a shower, you taste bad."

**o0o**

"Where is he?" Tsunade raged and the 5 person search team quivered. They all bowed.

"W-We.. don't know Tsunade-sama.. he.. he's Naruto.. tricky to find.."

"He has to be in the forest." Tsunade held her head and stared out the door. Jiraiya, Iruka and Kakashi stood here, talking amongst themselves.

"M-Maybe.. he went home. You know.. to.. uhh.. eat some ramen.." One of the searchers spoke. Tsunade sighed irritatedly. "What a stupid thought! You, stay here. The other 4, go keep looking."

"Hai." The 4 others ran out the door and split up into 4 different directions.

"Erm.. Tsunade-sama.." The last searcher twitched.

"You. Go check his apartment."

**o0o**

Naruto turned in his sleep, smacking his head against the couch. He woke up immediately, rubbing his now hurting head. Small sobs and shakes were coming from above him and he sighed. He remembered how he cried.. a lot. So.. all he could do was hold Akira and tell him it was ok. Sitting upright, he smiled at the boy who was staring at him.

Naruto tilted his head and grinned. "It's alright Akira..my parents are gone too.."

A small silence filled the room before Akira spoke again. "W.. What's your name?"

"Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto stood up and brushed himself off, Akira looking at him funny.

"And.. why are you in a h-hospital gown?"

Naruto laughed a little bit and sat on the couch beside him. "I ran away from a guy when I was in the hospital.." Naruto lifted his arms, scabs in thin lines on them.

"O-Oh.. what.. was the guy's name?" Akira asked shyly, his stomach grumbling. Naruto laughed and stood up. "Uchiha Sasuke.. are you hungry?" Akira nodded largely and Naruto smiled. "I'll make food then go take a shower.. alright?" Akira nodded and Naruto disappeared in the kitchen for a couple minutes. When he came back out, two bowls of ramen were in his hands. "I hope you like chicken flavored ramen.."

"Oh, oh, ramen!" Akira seemed happier as Naruto sat down next to him on the couch. "Naruto.. who.. is Sasuke.. if you ran away from him?"

Naruto flushed and picked at his ramen. "He was.. the guy I fell in love with." Akira nodded and started eating his ramen. "Hey, hey, be careful not to spill."

"And why were you running away?"

"He.." Naruto trailed off, just staring at his ramen. "He made a mistake. He hurt me Akira."

"That sounds like my mommy and daddy." Akira smiled and slurped the water. Naruto tilted his head. "What do you mean..?"

"Mommy cheated with some guy that wasn't daddy and then I was born!" Akira smiled happily, taking a bite of his ramen. "And then, daddy got really mad and hated me. And mommy and daddy fought a lot about me, so they left me in the woods.." Akira became a little sad at the last part, sniffing a bit. "I was fine before they left me.. I didn't care that they fought because of me.." A few tears dripped from Akira's eyes and Naruto brushed them away.

"I didn't have parents either, Akira." Naruto smiled, a few tears of his own coming. Akira brightened up after Naruto smiled. "How old are you Naruto?"

"Eighteen years old, and what about you?" Akira held up 6 fingers and smiled. "This many!"

"Heh.. you could be like.. my kid or something. How about if you are?" Naruto laughed, eating his ramen quickly.

"You wanna be my new daddy?" Akira asked cutely, tilting his head. Of course.. Akira looked nothing like Naruto with his shaggy brown hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"Why not." Naruto smiled. This could solve one of his problems with the clan restarting thing.

"D-.. Daddy?" Akira grinned happily, throwing his arms around Naruto's side. Naruto laughed and patted the 6 year olds head.

"I have to go take a shower now, alright? Will you ok eating here yourself?" Naruto kissed his forehead softly, getting out of the child's loose grip. Akira nodded, turning back to his slowly colding ramen. Naruto walked into the back room, his footsteps fading into the hall. Akira looked around the room with a new found interest with his surroundings. The steam from the ramen gave it a new look.. all foggy and weird. Like a painting! Or.. or.. The thoughts is Akira's mind trailed off at the sound of knocking at the door. Akira tilted his head. "Should I.. answer?"

"Who the hell is that?" The voice out the door mumbled to himself. Akira kicked off from the couch and smiled, waddling to the door in his overly large t-shirt. Someone must have put him in it because it went past his feet. He almost reached the door when his foot caught on the edge of the shirt, knocking him face down into the ground. A small red circle came on his forehead and tears sprung in his eye. He cried out in pain and sniffed as he started to cry. Another knock came with muffled question. Akira stood and rubbed his face, opening the door. He looked up, his face a bit red. The larger boy before him tilted his head, his raven hair tossing to the side.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Oh, oh, I'm telling daddy you swore!" Akira frowned and crossed his arm over his chest. His shirt bunched up, showing his tiny feet.

"Who's daddy? Who are you?"

"I'm Akira!" The small boy smiled brightly as the larger boy raised an eyebrow. "Who are you?"

"Sasuke.." Akira looked at the ground for a moment, then looked back up. "Oh, you're the guy daddy ran away from!"

"Ran.. away.. from? Who the hell do you think you are, little boy? Where's Naruto?"

"In the shower! Yeah, he's getting all clean! I think I need one, I was in the woods, all dirty-"

"Shut the fuck up." Sasuke growled and pushed his way into the apartment. "I'm waiting here."

Akira's eyes flooded with tears as he began to wail loudly. Tears rolled down his cheeks and he held his leg, which twisted a bit when Sasuke pushed him out of the way. Footsteps could be heard running from down the hall as a wet and shirtless Naruto appeared from it. "Akira! What happened?" Naruto rushed over to the little boy and scooped him up in his arms, holding him tightly. Akira sniffled and pointed in the direction of the couch, Naruto swinging his head over that way. A shadowy figure sat, though Naruto knew who he was.

"Who's the kid?"

"Who said you could come in, teme?" Naruto held Akira tighter and the little boy whimpered.

"Well, I'm here, so who's the little kid..?"

"This is Akira.. Uzumaki Akira." Naruto paused then looked directly into Sasuke's coal eyes. "He's my son."

**o0o**

**Well.. Alright then. This chapter took forever to get up, didn't it? Well.. I know where this story is going. So.. In advance.. Sakura lovers.. If there are any.. Let me know, because it's not good for her. **

**You're probably all thinking "Wtf is she thinking?" Yeah.. Well.. It won't work anyways, the kid has to have sharingan. That's in the next chapter. Oops.. I said too much. ;**

**Until next time! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Whoo! Hiatus! Kinda.. maybe. I don't know what to call it. I sat down on my snow day and wrote it. So, it's all coming out in one sitting. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Mm.. oranges.. the only thing I own.**

**Chapter 6**

"Your what?!" Sasuke stepped closer to Naruto, eyes flaming. Naruto flinched slightly but stood his ground. "I think we need to talk."

"Talk about what?" Naruto remained unnervingly calm, much to Sasuke's suprise.

"You know what we need to talk about!" Sasuke glared at Akira and Akira snuggled more into Naruto's shoulder. Naruto sighed and set Akira down on the floor. Bending down to his level, Naruto rubbed Akira's head. "Go take a shower now, okay?" Akira nodded and rubbed his eyes, scurring off into the hall. Naruto chuckled at his actions while Sasuke seemed agitated.

"Kids fucking annoy me."

"Kids are the hope for your clan. Besides, Akira is cute." Naruto eyed Sasuke up and down. His face seemed darker, his eyes were bloodshot like he had been losing sleep.

"Yeah, and Sakura will get to take care of them all." Sasuke smirked and stepped closer to Naruto. Naruto backed up a step and glared.

"What's your problem? Just get out of my life, I don't need you." Naruto took the step forward again, shocking Sasuke slightly. Naruto had changed. He had been a whiny baby ever since he had come back, it seemed like he was getting his courage back. "Now, if you'd leave, I need to spend time with my son."

"Who the hell is this "son"? Where did you find him?"

"Maybe I was hoping that he would get us back together. But you've changed Sasuke," Naruto took in a deep breath. "You're more assertive, you're.. I can't trust you anymore. You tell me you love me again and again, then you leave me for Sakura!? Sakura. The one girl I used to like. The girl who was like a best friend to me. You leave me for her. Well.. I've moved on with my life. Who needs you? I hope you rot in hell. Now leave me and Akira alone."

"I get it now." Sasuke spoke a bit lower and grabbed Naruto's upper arm lightly. "You thought Akira could be the life of my clan, didn't you?"

"Yeah, what of it?" Naruto tried to shake Sasuke's grip but it just got harder.

"You're a fucking idiot.. Akira doesn't have the sharingan! Akira doesn't have Uchiha blood. He can't be the life of the clan."

"Why not? He'd have your last name, he'd have all your techniques, if you taught them to him. I don't understand Sasuke. Quit being so selfish."

"Selfish? I gave up everything to find Sakura and get my clan back in action. I didn't think you'd take it this hard. After I had a kid with Sakura, I'd come back to you and live again. I'm dying there, Naruto, I'm dying. I can't stop thinking about you. I can't forget all the things we did together, or all the little kisses we shared. You know how fucking hard it is? I don't think you do." Naruto glared at Sasuke and smacked Sasuke's arm roughly, making Sasuke let go.

"Of course I fucking remember, of course it's hard for me too. I see you everywhere, Sasuke, everywhere!" Naruto was screaming now, the first time he had screamed all night. "It's not just hard for you, it's hard for me too. Stop being so fucking conceited."

Sasuke froze and looked at the floor. Naruto sighed, "Just please leave for now, I need to be alone."

Sasuke nodded and walked to the door, before turning around sharply. He grabbed Naruto's arm and jerked him towards his body, quickly planting his lips on Naruto's. He closed his eyes, "I'm sorry. I love you, remember that." He let go and stepped out the door, closing it lightly behind him. Naruto stared at the door, tears forming in his eyes but he wouldn't let them fall.

"Daddy, daddy, I did it! I took a bath by myself!" Akira came wobbling out in a towel too large for his body. Naruto smiled and picked Akira up, heading back towards the bathroom. "Good.." When they reached the bathroom, Naruto froze. "You may know how to bathe.. now it's time to learn how to clean up."

**xxx**

"Sasuke, Sasuke!" Sasuke's head jerked up at the sound of Sakura's voice. He grimaced when he remembered the past few nights together.. all sex. He wanted to get this over with. He stopped and let Sakura catch up to him. She caught her breath and looked up at him worriedly.

"What is it?"

"Well.. it's um.. something Tsunade told me.."

"What, is Naruto almost dead again?"

"Well.. it's not about Naruto.."

"His scars have all healed. I saw him-"

"Tsunade says I'm pregnant."

Sasuke blinked and stayed quiet before muttering, "It's mine?"

"Yes, it's yours!"

Sasuke felt a little woozy and he guessed that it showed. "Sasuke!" was all he heard before everything went black.

**xxx**

Coal eyes opened slowly to a sickeningly white room. "Are you alright Sasuke..?" He turned and saw Sakura next to his.. hospital bed? She looked worried, but there was other things on his mind. How would Naruto take this..? He hoped he'd be happy.

"Fine."

"Naruto is here.." Sakura looked down at her lap. "I told him he couldn't see you."

Sasuke growled lightly, "Why not?"

"Because this is his fault!"

"This is my fault, Sakura, mine!" Sakura gasped and put her hand to her heart, "No, it's not."

"Yes, it is. I should have killed myself or something. Forgot about my clan. Anything to stay with the one I love."

"But he made you pass out!"

"No. He didn't. You did." Sasuke gave her a sideways glance. "I was just shocked is all."

"Oh.. Sasuke, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told you, just let you see."

"Are you sure you're pregnant?" Sasuke rubbed his aching head. This couldn't be happening.. this was what he wanted, wasn't it?

"Yes.. I told Tsunade I missed my period yesterday and she suspects that I am.. I threw up in her office this morning too.."

"Shouldn't these symptoms come later?"

"I don't know.. it might be that I'm getting sick.." Sakura stood up and bowed her head, pink covering her watering eyes. "I'll go get Naruto." She walked to the door.

"Sakura." She looked up at him, a fake smile appearing. "Yes?"

"Thank you." She shut the door behind her. Sasuke laid back down, his eyes closing once again. He heard a slight buzzing as he drifted off into sleep again.

**xxx**

When he woke up, he felt someone stroking his hand. He opened his eyes once again, to see the little boy.. what was his name? stroking his hand.

"What are you doing?" The little boy, Akira, he remembered his name, jumped back and onto the floor.

"Daddy said I should stroke your hand to wake you up."

"Daddy, that's right."

"He went to the bathroom, he should be back soon." Akira stood up again and accidently bumped Sasuke's hand on the way up. "Oh, sorry."

Sasuke's hand seemed to act on impulse and he started rubbing Akira's head. "You're kinda cute."

"Told you." Sasuke looked up and saw Naruto smirking as Akira ran over and hugged his legs. Naruto rubbed his head and looked at Sasuke. "Congratulations."

"Eh?"

"I heard."

"Oh."

"I guess this is what you wanted.."

"Yeah.." Sasuke sat up and nodded.

"If you ever need to talk, we can go out some time.." Naruto looked down and blushed lightly, while Sasuke smirked.

"I'd like that."

"Now go back to sleep." Naruto grabbed Akira's hand and tugged it lightly. They started walking out the door, before Sasuke spoke up.

"I still love you."

"I know." The door shut behind Naruto and Sasuke saw their shadows in the window fade then disappear completely.

**xxx**

** Hopefully, it's not that bad. Kinda short, but oh well. Ash Ketchum's new voice stinks. - -;;**


End file.
